


asking hanna out

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Post Druck Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: sam's third-wheeling alex and mia once more, but somehow, they have a conversation about hanna, where sam admits to have feelings for her.alex gives him advice, while mia spontaneously gives hanna a call on sam's phone.talk about friendship!





	asking hanna out

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi! Could you please write about Mia, Alex and Sam hanging out? :D thank you <3

the television was on and _brooklyn nine-nine_ was playing on the screen, but the two people in the room weren’t even paying attention to it.

rather, they were paying attention to each other’s lips.

falling against the couch, mia’s arms snaked around alex’s neck, pulling him closer, while alex’s hands were getting a lot more friskier.

just as his fingers found the zipper of her jeans, someone else had found _them_.

“oh, come on! i leave you guys for 5 minutes to get a refill, and this is what y’all do?”

both mia and alex groan out of annoyance. as soon as alex got off of mia, sam immediately situated himself between them, before noisily slurping on his beer and munching on popcorn.

mia whacked the boy's head, before shooting her boyfriend a glare. “i honestly can’t believe you invited _him_ over while i’m here.” she emphasised on the ‘him’, making sam pipe up with a ‘hey!’

alex rolled his eyes. “i didn’t invite him!” he protested, "he literally invited himself over.”

sam scoffed. “you know, you guys should be grateful that i’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” he looked at mia. “i mean, if it weren’t for me, he would’ve planted a baby in you by now!” he pointed at alex as he said that. "don’t you know that if you get pregnant, you will die?”

mia rolled her eyes. “stop trying to quote mean girls.” she said sourly, before whacking him again.

“alex!” sam whined, trying to grab ahold of mia’s wrists, “stop her from abusing me!”

“no.” alex’s answer was short and curt.

sam pouted, before folding his arms. “you guys just suck.” he stated childishly, his eyes on the screen.

mia sighed. “just ask hanna out already, God!” she stressed. at the sound of hanna, sam’s eyes suddenly bugged out of his head, and he sat up straighter. “w-what?”

the blonde’s lips curled down into a frown. “i know you’ve been ‘trying to get on my good side’ so that i would put in a good word for you to hanna.” she perfectly explained sam’s initial idea. “oh, and you’re trying to hang out with us because you’re a lonely loser.”

sam tickled mia’s sides in retaliation, although he knew that she was right.

mia put a hand on sam’s shoulder. “seriously, just ask her! i mean, it’s been months and you guys are still talking.” she said.

sam shrugged. “i mean, she’s been hanging with jonas,” he mumbled, “and who knows? maybe they’re planning on getting back together soon. you know hanna’s in love with him. and jonas loves her a lot.”

alex was silent throughout the entire exchange, up until that moment. he placed his hand on sam’s free shoulder. “do you really like her? not just for sex, like really, really like her?”

sam nodded immediately. “as much as you love this witch.” he joked lightly, but his tone was serious. in the past, that may have had been his intentions, but he's changed himself. he wasn’t like that anymore.

“then call her. call her right now, and tell her how you feel.” alex paused momentarily, before continuing. “if you don’t tell her or even try to ask her out, you’re going to live in regret for the rest of your life, never knowing if there was a possibility of the two of you. you have to at least try _once_.”

sam pondered for a bit. _if i do… i could potentially ruin our friendship,_ he thought, _but on the other hand… he’s right. i’d never know, unless i try._

the sound of a phone trying to connect with another suddenly hit him.

mia had stolen his phone, and called hanna.

“you witch! what did you-“ sam was about to cuss at mia and get back his phone and cut the call, until a voice piped up from the other side of the line.  
“hello?”

sam froze. _oh Lord, ohhhhh Lord….._

mia whacked him back into reality. “HEY!” he yelled, before clearing his throat, and trying again. “hey, hanna. it’s, um, me. sam. samuel. yeah.”

“i know, sam. i can see the caller id.” hanna sounded amused.

alex almost let out a loud snort and would’ve given himself away, if it weren’t for mia who slapped her hand over his mouth.

sam let out a nervous laugh. “yeah! haha, totally.” he cringed at his own awkwardness. he looked over at mia, who gave him a reassuring glare. 

suddenly, his conscious was a lot more clearer, and he knew he shouldn’t be wasting time anymore. “listen, do you have a few minutes to spare?”

“definitely.” hanna replied, and the sound of feet shuffling was heard for a few seconds, before she continued talking. “so, what's up?”

sam took a deep breath. _here we go._ “okay, what i’m about to tell you may or may not ruin our friendship, but if i don’t at least tell you, i might go psycho, okay?”

hanna let out a slightly worried and confused chuckle. “um, okay. tell me.”

“i like you.” sam blurted out. he paused to see if hanna would have any reaction, but when she didn’t, he took it as a sign to continue. “i like you a lot. i always have, honestly. since the night at that party where you blew me off. a-and i was idiotic for getting together with jule, when i obviously had feelings for you, but i wasn’t thinking. and kissing you that night at the costume party? my feelings grew stronger since then. and they’ve never disappeared. never.” he took a breath. “i mean, i guess you could tell that night i drunk called you. i know i’ve never given enough reason to be with me, but i promise you that if you give me at least one chance, i’ll make it worth it. i swear.”

sam thought it was over when hanna hadn’t replied in two minutes, and was ready to just apologise and hang up. but she did respond. “okay.” she finally said.

sam sighed. “yeah, i knew you wouldn’t have agreed. i mean, why would you? i guess i ju-wait, _what_ did you say?” he suddenly did a double take.

hanna let out giggles. “sam, i said _okay_. do you need me to reply in another language? si, oui?” she joked. “i’ll go out with you. how does tomorrow night sound?”

sam launched himself out of the couch. “si-oui-yes!” he exclaimed, “absolutely. i’ll pick you up at 7?”

“sounds good.” hanna confirmed. “just text me the details later. i’ll see you then, sam.”

once she hung up, sam fell on the floor dramatically, followed by mia falling onto him, squealing, and alex leaped onto the both of them. “elrgh, you guys are heavy!”

“i’m so happy for you!” mia squealed, and proceeded to give sam a hug from the back. she genuinely was. from dating alex for months, she obviously got to know sam a lot better too, and she knew that he was a good guy. he deserved hanna.

sam couldn’t help but smile viciously. “aw, mia’s finally getting soft with me! i know you love me!” he sang. he didn’t even feel the whack this time round.

alex’s head was muffled into mia’s shoulder as he talked. “i love this group hug.” lifting his head up, he smirked. “now, we gotta plan the date.”

sam almost threw both mia and alex off of him as he got up. “oh my god, you’re right! stop playing around!” he scolded, “we have so much to do!”

and with that, the iconic trio started to work towards an iconic date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just icons living really


End file.
